Call of Duty 5: Face of War
"We missed how Call of Duty 3 was left off in the dirt but we also love our Black Ops Titles as much as the community does. So in this title get ready too fight in a classic war & a modern war" -Treyarch Call of Duty 5: Face of War is a first person shooter developed by Treyarch, Quartz Studios & Published by Activison. It was released on October 28th for Xbox One & Xbox 360 (This will be the last Call of Duty Title for Xbox 360). It will also release on November 8th for PS4, Wii U & PC. This is a brand new Call of Duty considering that it will not take place in the Black Ops Universe, but in it's own universe. Game Play In this game, there are two different settings of time (just like BO2); 1943 & 2012. In 1943, you must fight the germans & Japanese while playing as the Americans & Russians (Call of Duty 3 Style). In 2012, you are fighting in the 1st National War (Americans vs. Russians). It is up too you to battle in the great war/national war too fight for your rights of freedom! Just like Black Ops 2, you get too choose your own ending on the modern part of the Campaign. Now there are more Alternate Endings that can effect the Epilogue 3 Different ways. Create a Class also returns in Campaign & Coop Missions. Now you could add scars in your class. Scars increases the challenge, gives you lots of xp & makes you experience what war really is (Scars can not be used in Easy). You can earn scars from completing a mission in veteran. Bonus Scars can be earn through collecting all Intel. This game will have returning animations like dolphin diving, crawling animation & leaning over walls. It will also feature new animation like Tuck & Roll, New Knifing Animation & Hitting your enemies with your weapon (sometimes). Factions Playable: * U.S Marines (2012) * New Nazi Imperial (2012) * U.S Army (1951) * Soviet Union (1951) * Original Crew (ZM) Friendly: * C.I.A (2012) * F.B.I (2012) * Seal Team SIX (2012) * Task Force 141 (2012) * U.S Secret Service (2012) * U.S Navy (1951) Enemy: * Spetnaz (2012) * New Nazi Imperial (2012) * Iraq Forces (2012) * Nazi Imperial (1951) * Japanese Imperial (1951) * Zombies (ZM) Campaign Missions Act I * Prologue: Uncover the Story of two great soldiers that served two great wars: World War II & the 1st National War * Welcome to War (1943): Save Sgt. Braski from Nazi Forces * Pillar Four (2012): Kill Gartrude before he cripples America * In your Footsteps (2012): Escape enemy headquarters undetected * Mr. Reznov (1943): Team Up with Reznov & find Adolf Hitler's plans * Delta Forces (2012): Save all the hostages before the Empire State Building blows Act II * Saturday (1943): Destroy Enemy Bases with a tank * Death Lies (2012): Discover Spetnaz's Secret Weapon * Eyes of a Soldier (2012): Go undercover to find the plans of what the Nazis & Iraq are planning * Hijack (1943): Sabotage the Japanese Imperial & Track down Hai Dun * The New Chapter (2012): What Iraq did in December 12th, 2012 * Cold Blooded (2013): Advance the Nazi Base with caution * Untold Stories (1943): Journey with Reznov to a realm no soldier has ever seen & discover what it means to have a soldier Act III * Every One of Them (2013): Iraq & Spetnaz are planning a great attack on us soil, do what you can to protect your homeland * 60 Years Later (2013): The War has not ended yet * Great History (1943): Assasinate Adolf Hitler once & for all * Call of Duty (2013): Enter Reznov's realm, the realm will lead you to the death of Frmeitch * Epilogue (2013): How does it End? * Treyarch Park (Secret Ending; 2013): Welcome to the most beautiful park ever, experience Treyarch's History; From Call of Duty 3 to Call of Duty 5 Campaign Weapons Assault Rifles * M1 Garand (Semi, 1951) * M1917 (Automatic, 1951) * M1A1 (Semi, 1951) * SVT-40 (Semi, 1951) * Gewehr 43 (Semi, 1951) * STG-44 (Automatic, 1951) * ARX-160 (Automatic, 2012) * FN SCAR (Automatic, 2012) * HK416 (Automatic, 2012) * Galil ACE (Automatic, 2012) * Steyr AUG (Automatic, 2012) * MTAR-F7 (Automatic, 2012) * CZ 805 (Semi, 2012) * XM8 (3 Round Burst, 2012) * AK-47 (Automatic, 2012) * CM901 (Automatic, 2012) Sub Machine Guns * M3 Grease Gun (1951) * Thompson (1951) * Ppsh-41 (1951) * MP40 (1951) * Model 38 (1951) * Type 100 (1951) * MP5 (2012 * PP-19 (2012) * MSMC (2012) * Type 05 (3 Round Burst, 2012) * Ak-74u (2012) * Uzi (2012) * Tommy Gun (2012) Light Machine Guns * BAR (1951) * Browning M1919 (1951) * MG42 (1951) * MG08 (1951) * Type 99 (1951) * FG42 (1951) * LSAT (2012) * M27 IAR (2012) * RKD (2012) * Vector CLMX (2012) * SAW (2012) Sniper Rifles * Springfield (Bolt, 1951) * Mosin-Nagant (Bolt, 1951) * Ariska (Bolt, 1951) * PTRS-41 (Bolt, 1951) * SVD Dragunov (Semi, 2012) * OSOK (Free Fire, 2012) * M21 EBR (Semi, 2013) * Ballista (Bolt, 2012) * LK-967 (Bolt, 2012) Shotguns * Double Barrel Shotgun (Semi, 1951) * Trench Gun (Pump, 1951) * Musket (Free Fire, 1951) * Winchester (Pump, 2012) * SPAS-12 (Semi, 2012) * Incenerator (Pump, 2012) * AA-12 (Automatic, 2012) Hand Guns * Tokarev TT-30 (Semi, 1951) * Mauser C-96 (Semi, 1951) * Astra 900 (Automatic, 1951) * Luger P08 (Semi, 1951) * Colt M1911 (Semi, 1951) * M1911.45 (Semi, 2012) * MP412 REX (Double Action, 2012) * P226 (Semi, 2012) * 93R (3 Round Burst, 2012) * Deringer (Free Fire, 1949) * 357. Magnum (Double Action, 2012) * Skorpian (Automatic, 2012) Launchers * Bazooka (Free Fire, 1951) * Panzerfaust (Free Fire/Lock On, 1951) * M72 LAW (Free Fire/Lock On, 2012) * Stinger (Lock On, 2012) * M67 Riocht (Free Fire, 2012) * RPG (Free Fire, 2012) * GL-21 (Pump, 2012) Specials * Flamethrower (Automatic) * Crossbow (Free Fire) * Combat Knife (Melee) * Armored Shield (Melee) * Rail Gun (Automatic) * Decoy Launcher (Free Fire) * Ballistic Knife (Free Fire) * Death Machine (Automatic) * Night Lancer (Semi) Coop Face of War's helps experience the entire campaign with 3 of your friends. This mode is like Spec Ops, but we added new features in the game & returning features from World at War. Missions Instead of doing many missions like in Spec Ops, you will have too face 5 missions that will take 15-30 min. long (After getting at least 3 stars in each mission), you will be rewarded a secret game mode, Lost Souls. Create-a-Class, Scars & Weapons from the Campaign return to this mode. Completing a mission will give you stars (like in Spec Ops), but now stars don't just help you unlock other missions, but it can also be used to buy items for your class. You can get a total of 5 stars per mission (1 for Easy, 2 for Normal, 3 for Hard/Insane, 1 For No Downs & 1 for collecting all intel). Also, a new feature has been added, now you can play game modes in these missions so you & your team will have too work together to win these game modes: * Normal: Play the Mission Normally * Hardcore: You get more health, but it will replace the ability too get down, if you die; than you can't respond for the rest of the mission * Time Attack: Finish the Mission before time runs out * Sharpshooter: In order too get stars on a mission, you must shoot all the targets, don't hit the civilian targets There are also multiple roles you could play that affects your stats including Health, Speed, Damage, Revive & Drones (Drones Stats tells you how strong your drones are or how easy hacking or radars are). They also come in with exclusive equipment only used within the role (Only usable within 30 seconds, recharges every 100 seconds). * Assault ** Health: 100 ** Speed: 100 ** Damage: 100 ** Revive: 100 ** Drones: 100 ** Exclusive Weapon: N/A * Recon ** Health: 90 ** Speed: 120 ** Damage: 120 ** Revive: 130 ** Drones: 110 ** Exclusive Weapon: Night Lancer * Engineer ** Health: 80 ** Speed: 100 ** Damage: 70 ** Revive: 110 ** Drones: 200 ** Exclusive Weapon: Missile Strike * Tank ** Health: 200 ** Speed: 60 ** Damage: 140 ** Revive: 50 ** Drones: 90 ** Exclusive Weapon: Death Machine * Medic ** Health: 130 ** Speed: 150 ** Damage: 80 ** Revive: 200 ** Drones: 90 ** Exclusive Weapon: N/A There is also a competitive mode (just like world at war) where whoever haves the most points at the end of the mission wains Survival This survival is different from MW3's survival mode. The first major thing you'll notice is that instead of starting w/ a pistol & grenades, you'll start out w/ your load out. The difficulty of the enemies are depending how much stars you have & every round they would hold a random AR, SMG or pistol (they would also hold a Model 1887 like in MW3 & normal enemies rarely hold LMG's, Snipers & Crossbows). The main objective is too survive endless (or 50) waves of thousands of enemy troops, attack dogs, choppers & drones. How too survive? Set up traps, work together & make an army too last the ongoing horde. There will be similarities w/ Advanced Warfare's Survival Mode. Like for example, there are missions within survival. Not Only that they will reward you, but if you complete 10 in a row, you must defend the team chopper for 90 seconds & you've beaten the game (Failing a mission will break all the missions, & you must do all the missions again). There are two categories of shops: Weapons & Support. Support offers back up & help from drones. Just like in Missions Mode, there will be game modes in survival such as Team Survival, where the main objective is you & your friend must survive & let the other team die. Also, there is a unique mode called horde where you are in the enemies side. 3 of your friends + atrocious a.i must attack overpowered soldiers. Also, there is a twist. The leader is the commander where he can summon teammates & give players power ups that will help them fight harder. In most game modes, it is a mix between 1951 & 2012 weaponry. But not here, it's nothing but modern 6 v 6 multiplayer. Coming Soon Here is a list of what multiplayer will include. Weapons Welcome to Face of War's Modern Weaponry. Most of these guns are either returning or new weapons, all of these weapons are real. The Weapon Ranking System returns from Black Ops 2 (also Weapon Prestiges) but now every time you level up, you can increase the stats of your gun; increasing your damage, mobility, range, etc. (You can only increase a certain stat 3 times maximum). * Assault Rifles ** MTAR-F7 (Automatic) ** Colt M16 (3 Round Burst) ** HK416 (Automatic) ** M14 (Semi Auto) ** CZ 805 (Automatic) ** CM901 (Automatic) ** FAMAS (3 Round Burst/Automatic) ** ARX-160 (Auomatic) ** FN SCAR (Automatic) ** Steyr AUG (Automatic) ** XM8 (4 Round Burst) ** AK-47 (Automatic) * Sub Machine Guns ** MP5 ** Uzi ** MAC 11 ** Ak-74u ** Tommy Gun ** Type 05 (3 Round Burst) ** SC-P90 * Light Machine Guns ** Vector CLMX ** RKD ** LSAT ** SAW * Sniper Rifles ** OSOK (Free Fire) ** Ballista (Bolt Action) ** SVD Dragunov (Semi Auto) ** LK-967 (Bolt Action) ** M21 EBR (Semi Auto) * Shot Guns ** Winchester (Pump Action) ** SPAS-12 (Semi Auto) ** Incenerator (Pump Action) ** AA-12 (Automatic) * Hand Guns ** P226 (Semi Auto) ** M1911 .45 (Semi Auto) ** MP412 REX (Double Action) ** 93R (3 Round Burst) ** 357. Magnum (Double Action) ** Deringer (Free Fire) ** Scorpion (Automatic) * Launchers ** M72 LAW (Free Fire/Lock On) ** Stinger (Lock On) ** M67 Riocht (Free Fire) ** RPG (Free Fire) ** GL-21 (Pump Action) * Specials ** Primary *** Combat Knife (Melee) *** Armored Shield (Melee) *** Rail Gun (Automatic) ** Secondary *** N/A *** Crossbow (Free Fire) *** Ballistic Knife (Free Fire) Attachments * Sights ** Reflex Sight: Enhances Aiming Range ** ACOG Scope: Provides Higher Magnification Levels ** Tracker Scope: Highlights Enemy Heat Signatures when Aiming ** Hybrid Sight: Switch between a Reflex Sight & a ACOG Scope ** Thermal Scope: Colorblind Scope that Highlights Heat Signatures ** Inferred Scope: Advanced Tracker Scope ** Night Vision Scope: A classic Tactical Scope that increases eye vision in dark areas ** Variable Zoom: Select Zoom on your Scope up to 6x ** Iron Sights: Removes the Sniper Scope for Better Iron Sights on your Sniper ** Pistol Scope: Enhanced Aiming Range for Pistols * Under Barrel ** Flashlight: Makes Dark Places Brighter ** Grenade Launcher: An Optional Grenade Launcher Attached under your Rifle ** Laser Sight: Increases Hip Fire Accuracy ** Enemy Detector: Beeps when an Enemy is Nearby ** Flamethrower: An Optional Flamethrower Attached under your Rifle ** Bayonet: Attached Blade under your Rifle so you can Melee Faster ** Dual Wield: Carry a 2nd Weapon ** Bi-pod: Your Sniper/Turret can malfunction into a turret when placed ** Add/Remove Pump: Add/Remove the Pump Lever on your Shotgun making it into a Pump Action/Semi Automatic ** Tactical Knife: Hold a combat knife along with your Pistol * Mods ** Silencer: Silenced Bullet Fire ** Armored Bullets: Bullets Penetrate through Walls ** Extra Mag: Carry Extra Ammo ** Select Fire: Select the Fire Mode on your Weapon ** Pure Arch: Aim Faster ** Adjustable Stock: Move Faster while Aiming ** Long Barrel: Increases Range ** Rapid Fire: Bullets will Fire Faster * Sniper Scope Mods ** Ballistics CPU: Reduces Weapon Sway when aiming ** Zoom Adjustment: Adjust the Zoom on your Sniper to 6x ** Thermal/Inferred Lens: Select if your lens should be Inferred or Thermal * Special Mods ** Extra Grenades/Rockets: Carry more Grenades/Rockets on your Launcher ** Shield Stand: Ability to place your shield on the ground ** Hand Gun: Carry a pistol while holding your shield (Removes Secondary) ** Radar: Have a Built in Radar too Detect Near-By Enemies ** Titanium Frame: Run & Melee Faster with your shield ** Rottweiler: Increases damage to one hit. Lacks the Ability to run faster (Removes all Shield Attachments) ** Phaser Mod: Replaces Vehicle Impact Damage with Penetrating Lasers * Arrows ** Silenced Arrows: Hold 3 Silenced Arrows per Bag ** Electric Arrows: When effected by the Shock, it reveals enemy position ** Decoy Arrows: When fired, the arrow will be on enemy radar for a period of time ** Acidic Arrows: When Effected, they will Melt on the Ground Equipment A huge difference to equipment, now you could upgrade grenades for better abilities. You can choose which version you want on your equipment. Another difference is that you can choose two types of equipment * Lethal ** Frag Grenade ** Armor Detonator ** Semtex Grenade ** Tomahawk ** Javelin Turret ** C4 Explosives ** Molotov Cocktail ** Claymore * Special ** Flash Grenade ** Toxic Gas Pipe ** Smoke Grenade ** EMP Grenade ** Shock Grenade ** Night Phone ** Motion Sensor ** Tactical Trophy Boosts (Perks) Instead of choosing a perk for each tier, you can choose your 4 perks on any tier, similar to Call of Duty: Ghosts * Tier I ** Light Tactical: Heavy Weapons are Lighter ** Blind Eye: Immune to Aerial Streaks ** Slight of Hand: Reload Faster ** Scavenger: Replenish Ammo from dead bodies ** Hard Line: General Streaks Require 1 Less Kills ** Flamethrower: Hold a Close Range Chaotic Flamethrower (Recharge 1 Minute) * Tier II ** Invulnerable: Invincible for 3 Seconds when spawning ** Dexterity: Swap Weapons & Throw/Use Equipment Faster ** Steady Aim: Improved Hip Fire Accuracy ** Gas Mask: Immune too most Tactical Equipment ** Assassin: Immune to enemy's Counter UAV & EMP ** Bounty: The enemy that last killed you shows up on your radar * Tier III ** Reliable: Streaks last 15 seconds longer ** Sixth Sense: Detect Enemy Explosives ** Engineer: Re-Roll Care Packages & Booby-Trap Enemy Care Packages ** Flak Jacket: Reduces Taken Explosive Damage ** Ping: Killing an enemy will create a ping revealing nearby enemies ** Dead Silence: Footsteps are Silent * Armory Tier ** Danger Close: Hold 2 Lethals ** Secondary Gunfighter: Carry a 2nd Attachment for your Secondary ** Hydrated: You can select a maximum of 6 Boosts (Replaces Armory Tier) ** Fully Loaded: Start out w/ Full Ammunition ** Over Kill: Hold a 2nd Primary ** Primary Gunfighter: Hold a 3rd Attachment for your Primary * Vehicle Tier (Only available in Veteran Game Modes). ** Extra Armor: Vehicles have extra armor ** Coop Vehicle: Have an extra seat on your vehicle ** Hyper Wheels: Vehicles are faster ** Front Turret: Motorcycles have an extra turret in the front ** Flame Turret: Replaces Turrets with Flamethrower Turrets ** Armored Wheels: Wheels are Armored General Streaks General Streaks act the same way as Assault Streaks from Modern Warfare 3 & Ghosts. * UAV Recon (3 Kills): Enhances teams radar * RC-XD (3 Kills): A remote controled explosive drone * Counter UAV (4 Kills): Disables enemy radar * Support Package (5 Kills): Call in a package that holds a random general streak * T.S.R (5 Kills): A remote piloted heat seaking bomb * Sentry Gun (6 Kills): An Automatic Machine Turret that eliminates enemy signatures * Artillary Strike (6 Kills): Call in 3 Heat Seaking Missiles locked on your position * Death Machine (7 Kills): Heavy Machine Gun that holds ton of ammo & damage * Toxic Crash (7 Kills): Call in a toxic bomb that will infect a part of the map * Trenchulla (7 Kills): Control A Drone that can crawl on almost any surface * Attack Chopper (8 Kills): Call in a heavy Attack Chopper on your position * Phoenix Rotor (9 Kills): A automatic machine gun that hovers to protect you * Strafe Run (9 Kills): Send in a Row of War Planes to Destroy the selected lane * Advanced UAV (10 Kills): Radar detects enemy heat signatures * Night Lancer (10 Kills): A grenade launcher that has the same capability as a sniper * Airplane Gunner (11 Kills): Be the Gunner of a live War Plane * Lodestar (12 Kills): Fire down Laser Guided Rockets * EMP (14 Kills): Disable enemy electronics * Attack Dogs (15 Kills): Call in a wave of vicious dogs that feed upon your enemies * Helo Pilot (16 Kills): Pilot a Live Attack Chopper * Toxic Strike (21 Kills): Call in 3 Toxic Bombs that will infect the entire map Game Modes * Normal ** Team Death Match: Classic Team vs Team Battle. Get kills to score points. ** Kill Confirmed: Collect Dog Tags to count toward score. ** Free For All: Every Man for Himself. You are a one man army. ** Domination: Conquer the map by stealing enemy flags & defending your flags. ** Search & Destroy: Your team has only one life. Defend/Attack the Bombs at all costs. ** Capture the Flag: Take your enemies flag & defend your flag. ** Hard Point: Take hold of the hardpoint. Make sure no enemies steal it. ** Sabatoge: Demolish the Neutral Bomb before your enemy does. ** Bank It: Every 5 minutes are important. Objective: Get less deaths. They will debunk your score. Your score will save every 5 minutes till 15 minutes is up. ** Cat Game: Every player has 9 lives. Eliminate all enemy players. ** Nuke Ops: Demolish/Defend the Nuke Sites at all costs. ** Smasher: Destroy each orb with your firearm before your enemy does. When your team destroyed the orb first, all enemies have one life, eliminate them. ** Haywire: Team Death Match with random kill streaks going against everybody! ** Multi-Objective: You have 3 ways for your team to win. Kill Enemies, Capture all the Flags demolish all bomb sites. ** Team Tactical: Random Set of Game Modes ** Mosh Pit: Random Set of Missions * Hardcore Hardcore Mode Rules: No HUD, Lower Health & Friendly Fire Enabled ** Hardcore TDM ** Hardcore FFA ** Hardcore S/D ** Hardcore Cat Game ** Hardcore Team Tactical * Veteran ** Operations ** Heavy Ground War (TDM/DOM/War/CTR) * Party Games ** One in the Chamber ** Sticks & Stones ** Gun Game ** Deadshot ** War Card * Barebones ** Classic ** Pure ** World War ** Prestige Maps * Included ** Nuke Town Chronicles: The best map in Call of Duty History returns one more time & it has various improvements like Added Texture, Wild Life & Beauty. Also you can now go under ground Nuke Town & see what lies beneath. The Map Exclusive Killstreak is all the manicans will turn into heavy armored robots with death machine arms making the map a huge challenge. ** Star Gaze: Fight in a planetarium with many close quarter action & few planks where long range dominates. ** Reconstruction: Battle in Spetnaz's Advanced HQ 3 miles above sea level. Elevations will change so you need to do all you can to rush your opponents or barricade the paths with traps & snipers to really change your enemies strategies. ** Concrete: One of are biggest standard ranked maps in Face of War. There are two stations in each side of the map & a huge blank river in between. The Map Exclusive General Streak is the dam will collapse, flooding players who stand on its progress. You need to find another way to cross. ** White House: Welcome to the White House where enemies battle in structured areas, close quarter hall ways to long ranged porches. In this map, all technology has advanced 3 times like care packages generate from markers instead of being called from aircraft & there is a total of 5 different exclusive kill streaks that will change the fate between you & your enemy. * Veteran ** Vegas ** Paradise ** Field (Pre Order) Prestige Prestiging normally returns from previous call of duty's except a few changes were added. * Weapon Gear, Boosts, Equipment, etc. are unlocked from levels 4-60. However, in order to prestige, you need to reach Level 100. Unlocking all Gear would take a while but reaching Level 100 is easier. * The Prestige Shop & Tokens returns, but now you can now spend them, on weapons from World War II & modernize it with attachments from today. * There are 12 Prestiges & a Prestige Master Rank. If needed more prestige tokens, you can keep on repeating prestigious until you have enough. When you reach prestige master, you'll never lose your gear. Zombies We have worked really hard in this game mode. It has put us to new heights we had never reached. It has put in so much work that it is no longer considered a "coop" mode. Supporting up to 24 players, you & the community is ready for a new treat! Here are some features we added that greatly improved. Features Thanks to the power of next gen, we have put hardened work into this mode. One feature is there is more customization options & three sets of game modes: Coop, Brawl & Global. Barely any Zombies look alike, they look more realistic than ever by the way they run & how much damage they took during the apocalypse. Weapons from World at War, Black Ops & Black Ops 2 has carried over to Call of Duty 5 + we added over 60 new ones. Also, previous perks have been replaced with new variants that are improved greatly with the ability to drink it twice to double the effect. Here are the three maps that are available in the game. Maps Over Infected (San Francisco, USA; May 18th, 2012) Civil Reenactment (Canada; Nov. 4th, 2012) Unbekannte Wesen (Germany, Europe; Oct. 30th, 1951) Town (Washington, USA; July 17th, 2012) Editions War Triangle The War Triangle comes in when you pre-order & will include: * Field Veteran Map * Original Crew Customize Set * 24 Hour Early Access Special Edition The Special Edition costs $119.99 & will include: * War Triangle * Fan Favorite Black Ops Zombie Maps * Collectible Steel Book * Exclusive Camo & Player Card * Character Dog Tags * Exclusive Zombie Weapon: Silver Hawk * Avenged Sevenfold Soundtrack Black Ops Edition The Black Ops Edition costs $149.99 & will include * Special Edition * Black Ops Customize Sound Track * Character Dog Tags * Remote Control RC-54 Trenchulla Category:Call of Duty